The present invention relates to a device for applying light conductive fibers onto substrates, which device has a mounting yoke, a holding device and a stamping device, as well as to a method for applying light conductive fibers, as is described in detail below.
Light conductive fibers, e.g. containing locally inscribed structures such as Bragg grids, can be used as optical sensors for measuring pressure, temperature or expansion. Among other things, they are distinguished by their EMI safety and chemical robustness, can be produced cheaply and can be adapted, based on the respective requirements, to the measuring variables to be detected. Fiber sensors of this type can be used for monitoring tasks in many areas of industrial technology. For this, the Bragg grid fiber sensors, for example, are either embedded in the material of the region to be tested or applied to the material surface.
So far, electro-optical modules and production methods are known from the U.S. references U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,997,253 and 4,237,474, where fibers are applied to a planar substrate surface. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,253 teaches installing the fiber on a T-shaped mounting aid to position it relative to an electronic component, e.g. a diode. Subsequently, the fiber is applied to the substrate base and is adjusted by means of a micro-manipulator acting upon the mounting aid and a soldering operation. According to the U.S. reference U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,474, this is done with the aid of several cube-shaped, glued-together mounting aids.
The mechanical dimensions present problems during the handling and processing, particularly when securing the sensors on a surface structure, because a sensor of this type can have a total length of several meters while its diameter is only approximately 100-200 .mu.m. This results in considerable handling problems for the user, which normally require extensive adjustment procedures.
It is the object of the invention to specify a device and an advantageous method for applying light conductive fibers to substrate surfaces.